


Immortals in Love

by keepcalmandstanon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 13:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmandstanon/pseuds/keepcalmandstanon
Summary: Simon approaches you, one of the most powerful Warlocks in the world, to help him solve the mysterious case of vampires dying of bite marks in New York. Working together, you soon learn that the two of you make quite the dynamic duo.Rated M for future chaptersI'll be updating slowly but thought I should just post what I have before I forget.





	Immortals in Love

It was 1:00 in the morning when Magnus was woken by what could only be described as someone violently knocking on the door to his apartment. With a sigh, he rose out of bed and stumbled through the living room, opening the door with a wave of his hand. 

Simon Lewis stood awkwardly in the doorway shifting his weight from one foot to another. 

“Ah, my favorite Daylighter, do come in” Magnus drawled. “To what do I owe the pleasure of being woken at this dreadful hour.” 

Simon rushed in. “Raphael sent me to see you. Vampires in New York are being found dead.”

“Perhaps you have yourself a vampire hunter, don’t see why you need the High Warlock of Brooklyn to tell you that.”

Simon took a seat at the edge of the couch. “They have vampire bites on their necks.” 

“Ah...that’s…..different.” Magnus inspected his nails thoughtfully before jumping up to search through his books. 

A loud crash followed, metal pots falling to the floor and jars of who-knows-what falling and cracking open onto the floor. Finding what he was looking for, Magnus ignored the mess, instead thumbing through the pages of the thick volume.

“Let’s see if this needs to be adjusted for the time period...and...nope!” 

Slamming the book shut Magnus went back over to Simon. “I only know one person who would know of something that could do this and who is powerful enough to stop it. Y/N.”

Going over to a mirror perched on the mantle, he went around the edges with his forefinger, an oval of bright light soon surrounding the glass. Suddenly, Simon found himself no longer looking at his own reflection in Magnus’s apartment but instead looking into a different home entirely. Wooden walls came into view with windows covered by sheer white curtains. A blueish-green couch sat in the middle of the room next to a roaring fireplace, a stack of wood sitting beside it in the corner. A grey cat slept on the coffee table in front of them, and what he once thought to be a pile of blankets on the couch moved with a languid movement, a small hand and foot poking out into the cozy space, unaware of the visitors arguably creeping into her home. 

“Y/N! Magnus called out into the mirror, waking both you and your feline friend.

Poking your head up from your cave of blankets, you blearily look around until landing on the mirror. 

“Magnus!” You smile at the sight of your centuries-old friend and sit up from your napping spot, kicking away the covers to get up. Quickly adjusting the straps of your nightgown and smoothing out the mid-thigh emerald green fabric, you pick up the fluffy cat from the table before walking over to the mirror. 

“And guest!” you remark, peering up into the mirror. 

After explaining the problem, Simon found himself being invited to Alaska of all places, where according to Magnus, you had lived for the past 20 years (how you managed to stay undetected while looking like an 18-year-old that entire time he didn't understand.)

After packing a small bag, Simon returned to Magnus’s apartment where he was now joined by a sleepy shirtless Alec in black sweatpants with what was he could only assume was messy post-sex hair and a hickey on his shoulder. 

“Now, a bit of information before you leave, Simon” Magnus began. “Y/N is old, and has a lot of combat experience. She’s very kind but don’t mistake her gentle nature for a lack of power.” 

Simon nodded. “If she’s the one who can stop vampires being murdered, then she is the person I need to see.” 

“Very well” Magnus nodded, and with a snap of his fingers, Simon found himself hurdling through the air. 

“WAIT!!” He screamed, already feeling nauseous and dizzy before he found himself falling into what he now realized was a log cabin. 

“Whoa there!” You caught the attractive vampire with a small grin, leading him to sit on your couch and handing him something to drink. “First time traveling that way?” 

Simon laughed nervously. “Would it be better to lie and say yes?” 

“Eh, it’s okay. Took me a couple hundred years to do it without feeling like I had to gag.” 

_ Huh.  _ Simon thought.  _ Maybe she is as old as Magnus says _ . 

Turning towards you, he realized that your ears were slightly pointed at the tips, and when you took a sip from your own mug, Simon could see sharp canine teeth (not unlike his own when he was all vamped-out) slightly poking out of your mouth. You had an odd sort of beauty, unnatural and yet undeniably alluring. 

Taking a sip from his mug Simon immediately realized that it was definitely NOT what he had presumed to be coffee. “This is blood!” he exclaimed. 

“And you are a vampire, I don’t see the problem,” you respond with a slight grin. 

“Well...you gotta warn a guy.” He realized his fangs had elongated and he was uncomfortably thirsty. He found himself starting to look at your neck, seeing your veins pulse under your skin. He drank the rest quickly, marveling over how long he had gone without it. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, I have to drink blood too.” 

“I thought you were a Warlock like Magnus, not a vampire”.

You laugh. “I’m not really either. My mother was the demon Hecate who created the vampire race, so I have the powers of a Warlock with a bit of vampirism thrown into the mix. My father was a Shadowhunter, so I have a bit of those abilities as well.” 

Simon nodded, and you could tell he didn’t entirely understand but was a bit too confused to question it. 

“I know it was late at night for you back in New York, and there is a four hour time difference here, so why don’t we both get some sleep. This couch pulls out, and I put some pillows and extra blankets on the chair over there” you said, gesturing to the large leather armchair next to where you were sitting. 

“Shouldn’t we talk about the vampires dying in New York?” 

“Yes, we definitely need to do that but I have slept for a total of one hour and can barely think a coherent thought right now so I need to get some rest and I’m sure you need to as well.”

Simon couldn’t argue with that logic, so after you went to your bedroom separated from the living room by a large oak door, he set up his makeshift bed and settled down, almost immediately falling asleep after his stressful day. 


End file.
